lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Everglades
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | Never Everglades |- | Season | 1 |- | Episode | 3 |- | Air Date | September 22, 1995 |- |} "Never Everglades" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is also one of the episodes in Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis An alligator egg hatches underneath Pumbaa, leading the baby alligator to believe Pumbaa is his mother. Pumbaa takes him in as "Pumbaa Jr.", but Timon is less than pleased with the "ugly chicken" and their new "relaxed" lifestyle. Plot Timon is chasing a bug on the road and doesn't notice that a truck full of alligator eggs is coming in his direction. The truck makes a crazy maneuver and drops an egg that rolls through the jungle until it gets to Pumbaa, who is sleeping and doesn't notice the egg getting underneath him. The bug that Timon is chasing goes inside Pumbaa's mouth and wakes him up. When Pumbaa wakes up, he sees the egg and thinks that he laid that egg, but Timon tries to convince Pumbaa that he can't lay an egg because he's a mammal* and that only chickens lay eggs. Pumbaa is not convinced and decides that he will keep and raise the baby, so the egg hatches and the baby alligator appears. Pumbaa thinks that he is just like him, but Timon says he is just an "ugly chicken". Pumbaa calls the alligator "Pumbaa Jr." and tries to raise him, but everything Timon does is a bad example to the kid and Timon starts to get angry, especially when Pumbaa Jr. bits his tail. Timon tells Pumbaa that they need to get rid of the "ugly chicken" because he's ruining their "Hakuna Matata" lifestyle and that they couldn't raise him because he is a completely different kind of animal, what Timon doesn't know is that the alligator heard everything. Pumbaa Jr. runs away leaving just a goodbye letter and Pumbaa gets really sad that he left and blames Timon, who regrets what he said, and them both decide to go look for him. They look all over the jungle until they finally find him with a female alligator in a lake. Timon says that "he's happy" and that he "also found another ugly chicken", and Pumbaa decides that Timon has been right all along. Timon thinks he knows what to do with Pumbaa Jr. and his girlfriend, so he takes them to a special place and says goodbye to him, while he thanks Timon and Pumbaa for everything that he learned. Timon is sure he'll be happy on his new home, which is a hen-house. Trivia *Mammals are actually capable of laying eggs. The name for the clade comes from the fact that the female animals have mammary glands. The five species of monotreme, the platypuses and the echidnas are mammals that lay eggs. * All the arguments Timon used to get rid of the alligator is invalid, since the series is after The Lion King, Timon and Pumbaa had already raised another kind of animal and taught him to be like them, Simba. Video thumb|400px|left : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media